kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Pelazgian
Onomastikë - Etniku dardan dhe horonimi Dardania Onomastikë Etniku dardan dhe horonimi Dardania nga Abdullah Konushevci 1. Mendime të ndryshme për kuptimin e fjalës Dardani Në studimet alabanistike hasen mendime të ndryshme rreth dardanëve, të cilët heqin origjinën e tyre që nga kohët mitologjike, duke u dëshmuar, krahas peonëve, një fis fqinjë i tyre, siç mësojmë nga “Iliada” e Homerit, edhe në luftën e Trojës. Prandaj, zbërthimin dhe kuptimi i etimonit dard mund t’i çojë shumë larg studimet jo vetëm gjuhësore. 1.1 Hani për Dardaninë Lidhur me kuptimin e këtij emri, Çabej vë re se është J. G. von Hani nga të parët që në Albanische Studien, I (1854) emrin e dardanëve e lidhi me apelativin e shqipes dardhë, duke shënuar në atë mes që në Shqipëri janë të shpeshta emrat e viseve të formuara nga emra drurësh, ku ai përmend bash edhe një emër katundi e mali në Shqipëri të Mesme të quajtur Dardhë. Ky dijetar, në veprën e tij Udhëtimi prej Beogradi në Selanik (Reise von Belgrad nach Salonik), botimi i dytë (1868), i risillet edhe një herë kuptimit të emrit të dardanëve dhe të Dardanisë: “Poroshtica na dha një vërtetim të papritur të shpjegimit që jemi përpjekur të japim për emrin Dardania në veprën ‘Studime shqiptare’; sepse ne, përsa mundim të shohim, pamë se sidomos shpati i saj lindor ishte i veshur plot me dardha të egra, që ne i kishim ndeshur edhe më parë, të përziera me pemë të tjera, por që kështu grumbull gjer më sot nuk i kishim gjetur me një shumicë kaq të madhe. Dardha e egër është e përhapur në mbarë Gadishullin Ballkanik, dhe, nga sa dimë ne, është e vetmja pemë frutore me farë që rritet në ato anë, dhe sikurse dihet, ajo i ka dhënë emrin një malësie të tërë që gjendet në këndin veriperëndimore të Gadishullit; kështu pra rrjedhimi i emrit Dardania prej shq. dardhë… na duket shumë afër mendsh dhe kuptimi i kryehershëm gjan të jetë ‘vend dardhash’” (f. 389). Këtë mendim, sipas Çabejt, e përkrah nga pikëpamja botanike edhe mendimi i A. Baldecit se kjo trevë është shumë e pasur me pemët e egra Pirus amygdaliformis”. 1.2 Durham për Dardaninë Lidhur me horonimin a emrin e krahinës Dardania, nga të parët, që u mor shumë seriozisht me etimonin ‘kuptimin e vërtetë’ të saj, qe studiusja e dëgjuar angleze, Edith Durham, e njohur edhe si mbretëreshë e pakurorëzuar e Shqipërisë. Në veprën e saj “Prejardhja e disa fiseve dhe disa kanune e zakone të Ballkanit” (më pas PFKZB), ajo, lidhur me dardanët dhe Dardaninë, thotë: “Më pas Dardaninë e gjejmë në hartat e Ptolomeut (140 e.r.). Skica nga botimi i Manxhinit më 1621, pavarësisht nga shtrembërimet, na jep një ide mjaft të mirë për pozicionin e saj, duke treguar se shtrihej në veri të Nishit. Nën Dioklecianin e gjejmë Dardaninë si provincë me kryeqytet Nishin. Vetë Diokleciani ishte nga gjak ilir, fakt i cili mund ta ketë bërë ta mbante emrin ilir. Perandori Justinian ka lindur atje dhe thuhet se ka qenë gjak vendas. I ungji (e ka fjalën për perandorin Justin, v.j.), fshatar, shkoi në Bizant dhe u regjistrua në Gardën perandorake, ku, si mjaft të tjerë të rangut të ulët, shpejt u ngrit në postin e lartë dhe pati trashëgimtar nipin e tij të ndritur. Vetëm kohët e fundit, emri i Dardanisë është fshirë nga hartat tona. Në një që kam vetë, nga Xhon Spid i vitit 1610, e hasim këtë emër. Në një botim në Nuremburgut, më 1770, mbi një rrip toke në qendër të gadishullit shkruhet ‘Dardania deserta’. Mendoj se emri i saj nuk është shkruar në hartat e shekullit të nëntëmbëdhjetë. Këta Dardanë, që luftuan kundër Maqedonisë dhe Romës dhe nga gjaku i të cilëve ishte Justiniani, a kanë lën ndonjë gjurmë në trojet e sotme?” (f. 497-498). Pasi shtron këtë pyetje retorike, ajo shton: “Në qoftë se fjalën ‘Dardani’ e nxjerrim me prejardhje nga fjala ilire që do të thotë ‘dardhë’ dhe që është e njëjtë me fjalën e sotme shqipe ‘dardhë’, atëherë sigurisht që kanë lënë gjurmë. Pranë Drinit ka tre vende, në Shqipëri, që quhen Dardhë. Këtu vende është tej mase malor dhe sipas të gjitha gjasave, në vazhdimësi ka qenë banuar prej një popullsie pak a shumë nga gjak ilir (shqiptar). Përtej Drinit, tokat fushore u serbizuan në fillim të mesjetës, por emri nuk humbi. Atë e gjejmë edhe në trajtat e serbishtes Krushevo, Krushevas dhe Krushenica. Një fshat, ku ka kaluar afër Prizrenit, më 1908, kishte emër të përzier: Krusha (serbisht) dhe e vogël (shqip). Ndoshta tani që u është dhënë serbëve, quhet Krusha mala (dardha e vogël). Një tjetër shenjë që Dardania do të thotë ‘dardhishte’ gjendet në hartën e P. B. Bertius, hartograf i Luigjit III të Frnacës. Ai i shënon ‘Pirustët’ lart, mbi Drin dhe thekson se ata janë ‘shqiptarë’. ‘Pirusi’ gjithashtu gjendet në një botim të Ptolomeut që ka dalë më 1462. Duke pranuar shtrembërimet e këtyre hartave, këto vende janë të gjitha në po atë krahinë, ku janë edhe sot në Shqipërinë e sotme ato vende që quhen ‘Dardhë’. ‘Pirustë’ mund të jetë veç forma latine e emrit dardhë” (f. 498). Dhe, në fund, me një zhbirim të habitshëm, shton: “Së fundi, emri i dardhës na vjen në një tjetër formë. Emri i familjes së të madhit Papë Sikstit (Sixtius, 1585-9) ka qenë Pereti. Ai ishte fëmijë i refugjatëve, siç thuhet, të cilët ikën ‘nga një vend në Schiavonia i quajtur Krushevo’. Një njoftim e identifikon këtë me Krushevicën në Grykat e Kotorrit. Ata u vendosën si fshatarë në Itali dhe e italianizuan emrin e mëparshëm të vendit të tyre. Do të ishte e dëshirueshme ta dinim nëse fëmija fshatar që u bë papë, ka pasur ndonjë lidhje me gjakun ilir, ashtu siç pati Justiniani, i cili u end që nga Dardania deri në fronin e Bizantit. Papa ndërtoi kolonadën madhështore të Shën Pjetrit, Justiniani ndërtoi Shën Sofinë” (f. 498). 3.1 Çabej për Dardaninë Një analizë të thellë për dardanët, fiset dardane dhe Dardaninë na sjell edhe gjuhëtari ynë i madh, Eqrem Çabej, sidomos në punimin “Emri i Dardanisë dhe izoglosat shqiptaro-kelte”. Një rëndësi të veçantë ky gjuhëtar i jep fisit dardan Galabroi, që përkon me atë të mesapëve Calabri, si dhe dy emërvendeve Dardapara, të cilat shfaqen te Prokopi i Cezaresë, e të cilët, sipas Kreçmerit, shpiejnë në trevën gjuhësore të trakasve. Emrin e fisit tjetër dardan Thunatae gjuhëtarët e kanë afruar me atë të tinëve dhe bitinëve, ndonëse, siç vç re Çabej, në punë të sufiksit ai shkon me emrat fisnorë e etnikë ilirë më –at, -ates, si: Autariates, Delmatae, Docleates, Asseriates, si dhe me emrin e dardanëve vetë, për të cilët te Straboni, përveç trajtës Dardanoi gjejmë edhe Dardaniatai (f. 387). Pasi një vështrimi të shkrutër historik, duke bërë fjalë konkretisht për përdorimin e dendur të këtij emërvendi në onomastikë në bazë të kërkimeve të O. Hofmanit, H. Krahes, F. Ribexos dhe të A. Majerit, Çabej thekson: “Duke kaluar tani tek emri Dardania, do shënuar se tema Dard- në onomastikën e kohës antike ka qenë e përhapur përtej caqeve të trevës dardane dhe të trevës dardane-trojane. Ajo na del më një anë te Dardas, emri i një ‘praetor Epiroatarum’, te Derdenis, emër i shpeshtë princash makedonë-elimiotë, bashkë me Derdia, emri i një qyteti në trevën elimiote, me Derdaia në Tesali, Derdenis në ishullin Lesbos, më anë tjetër në truallin italik, në Apuli, si emër i një populli Dardi të daunëve, si emër krahine Dardensis dhe si emër i një qyteti Dardanon” (f. 388-389). Pasi cek kontributin e E. Durhamit rreth kësaj çështjeje, ai përmend edhe mendimin e V. Georgievit se Krushevaci gjendet bash në territorin e Dardanisë së vjetër. Në vijim, Çabej rrok e trajton shtrirjen e këtij toponimi në hapësirat shqiptare, si dhe në kolonitë e ndryshme shqiptare. Kështu, ai konstanton se në Shqipëri, Dardhë si emër visesh është i shpeshtë dhe i përhapur në të gjitha anët e vendit. Pastaj, ai thekson se ky emër shfaqet për herë të parë në Kadastrën e Shkodrës të vitit 1416-17, si villa clamada Darda. “Ky emër”, vijon ai “del ndër të tjera në Veri në anët e Iballës e të Mirditës, në krahinën e Lezhës, në Shqipëri të Mesme, sikundër u tha më lart, në anët e Elbasanit, në Skrapar, në rrethin e Korçës e të Leskovikut, si emër krahine Reç-e-Dardhë në Shqipëri Verilindore, si kompozitë Dardhëzeza në Mollas afër Gramshit. Ka edhe rrjedhoja të këtij emri, si Dardhës në Fand të Mirditës dhe në anët e Përmetit në Jug, ku ka gjasë të hyjë edhe Darsi (nga një *Dardhësi, *Dardhsi), si dhe emri i krahinës Darsia në Shqipëri të Mesme, në qoftë se ai rrjedh nga një *Dardhsia. Përhapje të madhe kanë edhe emrat topikë Maj’ e Dardhës e Qaf’ e Dardhës edhe Zall i Dardhës (në Dibër), Kunora e Dardhës, emri i një kullose malore të verës në Kryezi të Mirditës. Dardha është emër katundesh i shpeshtë edhe në Greqi, veçanërisht në trajtën deminutive-kolektive Dardhëza (Ntardiza) në More Jugperëndimore, në Atikë e në Elidë, si dhe Dardhishtja në krahinën Trifilja, emra që i ka vënë elementi shqiptar që nguli në ato anë. Prej Italie hyn aty Dardhës, emri i një familjeje tashmë të shuar në katundin Kiénti të Molizës”. 4. 1 Ajeti për Dardaninë Në artikullin me titull “Zhvillimi i gjuhësisë shqiptare në Jugosllavi”, akademik Idriz Ajeti, midis të tjerash, thotë: “… Edhe Qafa e Prushit në Shqipërinë Veriake duket të jetë një vazhdim i emrit të Pirustëve (Pirustae, Perustae) me një zhvillim të grupit st në sh, sikundër te fjala teshë prej lat. testa – ‘guaskë, gurracë, rrashtë, kokë’”(Ajeti, f. 148). Ky mendim i Ajetit, sikur përligj mendimin e F. Nopçës dhe të E. Durhamit se emri pirus (lat. dardhë) gjan të jetë një kalk latin i fjalës shqipe dardhë, sikundër që e provon dhe zhvillimi i tij nga forma antike në formën e tij të sotme, që u krye me mjetet gjuhësore të shqipes. 2. Etimologjia e fjalës Dardani 2.1 Sipas Hanit Sipas Çabejt, me shpjegimin e emrit dardan që dha Hahni, shpjegim që – si besojmë të ketë dalë nga shtjellimet e deritashme që u bën me sipër, - është i mbështetur mirë si materialisht, si gjuhësisht, nuk mund të maten të tjerat përpjekje që janë bërë për interpretimin e tij. 2.2 Shpjegimi i A. Fickut Nuk munguan përpjekjet që etimologjia e fjalës Dardani të lidhet me shpjegimin e Strabonit se dardanët ishin shumë të papastër. Një përpjekje të tillë bëri A. Fick, duke u munduar ta lidhë kuptimin e saj me dardanei molunei ‘ndyn’ që ka Heziku, etimologji kjo për hir të etimologjisë, siç e përcakton Çabej. Kuptimi i saj nuk mund të çohet as te rrënja indoevropiane *dhereghi ‘mbaj’, lidhje kjo që e përsërit edhe Russu. 2.3 Deçevi dhe Russu Me shpjegimin e Hanit nuk mund të shkojnë as përpjekjet e D. Deçevit dhe të I. Russut për ta lidhur emrin dardan me gr. darda ‘bletë’, duke i cilësuar dardanët si njerëz të bletës ose si burra të heshtës, siç vepron A. J. Van Windekens. Kjo pse nuk mund të shpjegohet, sipas Çabet, me apelativa të greqishtes, një emër jogrek. Megjithatë, dukuria e emërtimit të një populli nga një popull fqinjë, nuk është e rrallë në onomastikë. Për më tepër, në “Iliadën” e Hometir peonët, një fis fqinjë i dardanëve, bashkë me të cilët marrin pjesë në luftën kundër Trojës, që kufizojnë me popullin maqedon, përshkruhen si harklakuar dhe heshtëgjatë. 2.4 Etimologjia e S. Bugges S. Bugge, sipas Çabejt, lidhur me burimin e shq. dardhë mendon që kjo fjalë, si refleks i një forme bazë *g’hard-, është e afërt me gr. acras ‘dardhë e egër, gorricë, dardhë’ e acerdos ’dardhë e egër, gorricë, murriz’, d-ja e shqipes duke iu përgjegjur rregullisht -c-së së greqishtes, ashtu si në dimën: gr. ceima, ceimon ‘dimër’ të greqishtes. Ky mendim i S. Bugges ka pasur miratimin e G. Majerit, Holger Pedersenit, Norber Joklit, si dhe kundërshtimin ose qëndrimin skeptik të Boisacq, Walde-Pokorny, Friskut, F. Ribexos, etj. 2.5 Etimologjia e Karl Oshtirit Çabej, ndonëse me një përçmim, nuk lë pa përmendur edhe përpjekjet e Karl Oshtirit për t’i gjetur një kuptim fjalës Dardani te fjalët e fondit paraindoevropian të gjuhëve alarodike me fjalën mad-ari, udare ‘dardhë’ të baskishtes dhe gr. acras me lit. kriauše e sll. kruša, përkrahur edhe nga Grga Novak, i cili bën çmos të hedhë poshtë argumentet e Kreçmerit se dardanët, sikundër tregojnë edhe emrat: Bato, Longari, Monuni, qenë ilirë, duke gjetur jo pak shembuj, sidomos për Baton, por jo dhe për Longarin dhe Monunin. Po në këtë frymë mundohet ta rrëzojë edhe etimologjinë e Majerit se fjala Dardani rrjedh nga apelativi i shqipes dardhë. 2.6 Mendimi i Çabejt Sipas Çabejt, shq. dardhë mund të jetë e afërt me fjalën kelte irland. draigen “kullumbri, dardhë e egër, gorricë (kjo prej një baze *drageno), kor. e vj. drani, breton. drean, një fjalë, shpjegimi etimologjik i së cilës nga ana e Pedersenit dhe në formë të zgjeruar nga ana e J. Vendryesit, nuk ka gjetur miratim të përgjithshëm. Krahasimi shqiptaro-kelt që po japim këtu nga ana objektive-materiale përligjet për këtë arsye, se me një anë ‘drurët e njomë të dardhës së egër, të gorricës janë plot me gjemba, në të cilat janë ndruar majat e degëve drunake’, më anë tjetër kullumbria, emri botanik i së cilës është bash ‘Prunus spinosa’: ‘gjembaçe’, ‘është mbështjellë mirë me degëza gjembaçe e të shkurtëra’. Pas trajtimit të një vargut të tërë izoglosash kelto-shqiptare, sidomos në emrat e drurëve dhe të bimëve, që janë mjaft të numërta, sikur i japin të drejtë Çabejt në punë të etimologjisë së fjalës Dardani. Etimologjikisht, barazimi *drageno>dardhë shtron disa probleme. Së pari, po e morëm si të saktë, atëherë duhet të pajtohemi se ka ekzistuar që moti në ilirishten metateza r – a > a- r, kurse evoluimi /g/>/dh/ është i provuar për numrin më të madh të fondit indoevropian të shqipes. Megjithatë, fonetikisht është i qëndrueshëm edhe mendimi i Bugges, meqenëse evoluimin e grupit /rd/ > /rdh/ e gjejmë te një varg fjalësh të fondit indoevropian, si dhe te një numër latinizmash: khs. gr. skorda, shq. hurdhë/hudhrë, gardh (khs. sll. grad < gard), lat. surdus > shq. i shurdh, lat. veridis > ver(i)dis, khs. it. verde, shq. i verdhë. Ky zhvillim ndoqi edhe disa orientalizma mjaft të vjetër (sigurisht para depërtimit të sllavizmave dhe vencianizmave në gjuhën shqipe), si, p.sh. hordhi < ordü. Mbase nën ndikimin rrafshues të analogjisë, edhe neogreqizmi korde përjetoi evolumin /rd/ > /rdh/, siç tregon fjala kordhë. Megjithatë, shumë orientalizma, si kërdi, aor. i foljes kërmak; batërdi, aor. i foljes batërmak, nuk iu shtruan këtij evoluimi. Këtij evoluimi nuk iu shtrua edhe folja kavërdis ‘fërgoj’, etj. Po kjo mund të thuhet për fjalën levërdi, e cila mendojmë se është po ashtu një turqizëm mjaft i vjetër (me siguri shumë shekuj para se është bërë zakon të mendohet se kanë filluar të hyjnë turqizmat në gjuhën shqipe në shek. XV), sajuar nga parashtesa shqipe lë- (khs. lëbardh, lëmek, lëbyr) dhe aoristi verdi i foljes vermek ‘me dhanë’, si dhe romanizmi bastard, e cila fitoi statusin e përdorimit standard, sado që autorët tanë të vjetër e shkruajnë, ndoshta nën ndikimin rrafshues të analogjisë, si bastardh. Kur bëjmë fjalë për depërtimin e orientalizmave, në të vërtetë turcizmave, duhet të kihet parasysh fakti historik se shumë kohë para depërtimit osman, në Ballkan ka pasur dyndje të shumta të fiseve turke, sikundër janë: hunët, avarët, që në shek. VI krijuan edhe perandorinë e tyre me kryqytet Beogradin, peçenegët, bugarët, që u sllavizuan më vonë, fisi arab i saracenëve dhe shumë fise të tjera. Prapëseprapë, mendimit të Çabjet i vjen në ndihmë hidronimi i lashtë Margus (sot Morava), të cilin ne e gjejmë të dalë nga apelativi i shqipes mardhë ‘i ftohtë, i ngrirë’, siç e dëshmon edhe kënga popullore serbe: Oj Moravo, hladna vodo…Për evoluimin /g/ > /dh/ nuk është nevoja të japim shpjegime më të hollësishme, meqenëse është një dukuri e ditur tashmë e fonetikës historike të shqipes. B u r i m e t k r y e s o r e: Edith Durham, Preardhja e disa fiseve dhe disa kanune e zakone të Ballkanit në Brenga e Ballkanit dhe vepra të tjera për Shqipërinë dhe shqiptarët, ribotim, Tiranë, 1998. Eqrem Çabej, Emri i Dardanisë dhe izoglosat shqiptaro-kelte në Studime gjuhësore, IV, Rilindja, Prishtinë, 1977. Grga Novak, La nazionalita dei Dardani in Arhiv za Arbanasku starinu, jezik i etnologiju, knj. IV, sv. 1, Prishtinë, 1969. Idriz Ajeti, Studime gjuhësore në fushët të shqipes, I, Rilndja, Prishtinë, 1982.